Un Tipico Dia de San Valentin en Corneria
by Tornado de Cartas
Summary: ¿Nunca han olvidado una Fecha importante?. Fox y Falco casi olvidan el Dia de San Valentin, y Ahora deberan conseguir todo lo necesario para sus citas, Un dia antes. ¡Acompañenos para ver sus aventuras en una Ciudad donde todo ocurre! (Mas Humor que Romance, quedan advertidos)


UN TIPICO SAN VALENTIN EN CORNERIA

Hola de nuevo a ustedes mis lectores nwn (aunque sé que son como 3 a lo mucho twt) hoy vengo con otro regalo para mi novia, sé que este fic parecerá más de comedia chafa que otra cosa, pero en las partes finales verán que también soy bueno en lo romántico hehe, sin más que decir, les digo:

¡DISFRUTEN MIS IDIOTECES!

Era uno de esos días, en los que todo el mundo pierde la cabeza, Compras al por mayoreo de varios ositos de felpa con caras de babosos y con un corazón que dice te quiero, había alcanzado metas catastróficas, tanto así, que varios de los meteoros de Meteo había sido utilizado como deposito de ositos para ese dia tan esperado…

Los Chocolates, Dulces, y hasta los caramelos, habían comenzado a extinguirse, y a aquellos que de pura suerte habían conseguido un paquete, rápidamente o eran robados o los revendían a costos inhu….nimales.

Como era de esperarse, desde inicios de Febrero, se lograba escuchar tonadas en todas las estaciones de radio, tan empalagosas y cursis que dejarían hasta al mismísimo Barney el dinosaurio sin trabajo.

Pero dejemos de pensar en los demás por este momento, y concentrémonos en lo que pasaba en una gran Suite, en el edificio más alto de corneria.

Alli un joven zorro de pelaje café, se encontraba reposando sobre un lujoso sofá, aplastado viendo la televisión (Si cambiar canales como un desquiciado con la escusa de "no hay nada en la t.v" cuenta como ver televisión) con su compañero de cuarto y amigo-rival de toda la vida al lado suyo, con su misma cara de aburrimiento (Mejor dicho descerebrado), observaban meticulosamente cada una de las imágenes que pasaban en esa pantalla del tamaño de un Cuarto entero.

-Oye Fox, ¿Puedes decirme por favor cuanto es el nivel de canales que tiene esta T.V?- Pregunto Falco, mientras se acomodaba y tomaba un plato con nachos que estaban en una mesita frente a ellos.

-¡ES DE MAS DE 8000 CANALES!- Exclamo Fox, saltando del Sillon y caendo al piso con una pose dramática mientras rompia un escáner que tenia en su rostro.

-¡MAS DE 8000 Y NADA QUE VER!- Termino exclamando falco mientras tomaba el control y cambiaba a un noticiero.

-Y en otras Noticias…

Se ha encontrado el cuerpo borracho del Famoso Dinosaurio Barney, en medio del Parque central de corneria, Junto con el Cuerpo también Borracho de Barney de los Simpson…Se cree que estos dos fueron a beber a causa del repentino despido de Barney, debido a que "Sus canciones no eran lo suficientemente empalagosas para estas fechas" Nuestros valientes Policias están ahora intentando sacar a los ebrios de allí -El noticiero pasa una imagen de dos "Valientes Policias" picando con una vara de madera a un dinosaurio morado y a un humano obeso y amarillo, que se encontraban tirados borrachos en medio una fuente -mas información a las ocho…-Hablaba asi, un perro de pelaje gris vestido Formalmente, ante las cámaras del noticiero.

-En otras noticias… Hoy 13 de Febrero del año 20XX, las ventas de productos con temática romántica han sido oficialmente sacados del mercado, debido a que todos los hombres del planeta, decidieron comprar algo especial para su tan amada señora. Asi que si usted es un Flojo que esta echado en el sillón viendo esto y no compro nada para su amada…les ofrecemos donar sus pieles/plumas/Escamas para fines científicos…-

-Oye, Falco. ¿Escuchaste eso?- Pregunto Fox, sentándose rectamente mientras llevaba los dedos de su mano izquierda a su quijada.

-Si…¿Para que querrán pieles tan urgida mente?- Respondió Falco, inocentemente.

-¡Eso no Baboso!, ¡MAÑANA ES SAN VALENTIN!- Bufo un muy Exaltado Fox, mientras se levantaba del sillón y se ponía enfrente de Falco, impidiendo que este observase más la televisión.

-Si. ¿Y?-

-¿¡Y?! ¿ACASO LE COMPRASTE ALGO A KATT?-

-…-

-¿…?-

-¡Por amor a las Pringles y a los Nachos! ¡LO OLVIDE!- Exclamo un muy Asustado Falco, que se levantaba del sillón y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, rascándola muy nerviosamente.

-¡Krystal va a volver a amarrarme al Baño y no me dejara salir de allí, hasta después de 2 semanas y media rogándoselo, como la ultima vez…!-Dijo Fox mientras se hacia ovillo y empezaba a sudar fríamente, con su mirada perdida recordando ese horrible momento.

-Ehm…Claro…-Dijo Falco un tanto incomodo y retrocediendo lentamente viendo la extraña reacción de su Compañero.

-¿Y tu?- Dijo Fox, Que sorprendentemente y espontáneo se levantó rápidamente y se acerco a Falco, invadiendo sin querer el Espacio Vital del ave, incomodándolo..

-¿Yo que de Que?...¡Y ALEJATE DE MI PEDAZO DE ABRIGO MAL FORRADO!- Dijo Falco, Empujando a Su compañero y haciendo que este cayese acostado sobre la mesa, votando así, los nachos y el control que se encontraban allí.

-Que si ya has hecho enfadar a Katt- Gruñido un poco adolorido el Zorro, Que al ver que había votado sus deliciosas frituras con queso, Este se paro inmediatamente a recogerlas, mientras que el fondo se colocaba total negro, y una luz como las de los teatros alumbraba al canino que con lagrimas en sus ojos, levantaba el "cadáver" de sus muy deliciosas "amigas".

-¡Los nachos no! ¡Llévame a mi pero no a los nachos!...Eran tan jóvenes y deliciosas. ¡No merecían morir tan cruelmente!- Aullaba Fox, mientras una canción de opera sonaba en toda la habitación, Impresionando y Asustando un poco a Falco.

-Fox…Son solo nachos…-

-¡COMO TE ATREVES! ¡RESPETA SU CADA….!- Interrumpio Fox su monolgo Dramático, debido a que sin querer empezó a oler el queso derretido que escurria los nachos en sus manos- ¡REGLA DE 5 SEGUNDOS!-Exclamo Fox , para después tragarse todos los Nachos que este tenia en sus manos, comiéndolos de una manera un tanto vulgar, y con rapidez extrahu….animal, llenándose el Hocico de queso y de las migajas de "sus amigas".

-Eres…¡REPUGNANTE! – Exclamo Falco con Asco al ver como su Amigo se había comido todos los nachos de su mano, y ahora empezaba a comer los que seguían tirados en el piso.-Y para tu información Katt no se enoja por cosas como esa, ella solo…-Dijo inconclusamente Falco mientras pensaba.

-¿Huh?- Medio Gimio Fox, con su boca llena de Nachos y Queso.

-¿As visto a un Gato con mirada triste?...¡Ahora imagina eso por mil!-Dijo Falco que empezaba sudar frio como su compañero hace unos momentos- ¡Eso te rompe el corazón y el Alma!...No quiero que eso vuelva a pasar…¡Y POR ESO DEBEMOS PENSAR ALGO RAPIDO ANTES QUE SEA TARDE Y A NOSTROS NOS MATEN O DE SADOMASOQUISMO O DE TRISTEZA!-Grito Falco Tomando del cuello a Fox, el cual aun tenia frituras en su boca.

-¡MHMHMHM!-

-¡Tomare eso como un si!...¡Y ahora!-Falco tomo a Fox, Llevandoselo cargado como si fuera un Maletin, para asi salir los dos del edificio, No sin antes Abrir la puerta de una gran patada y Arrojar a Fox fuera del Cuarto con una patada.

-¡TU CONSIGUE LA CENA! ¡Y YO LOS REGALOS!- ¡Grito Falco mientras entraba de nuevo a la habitación.

-¡Mhmhm! *Gulp* ¡Por que a mi me toca lo mas difícil!- Dijo enfadado Fox, mientras tragaba los nachos de su Boca.

-¡Por que si te matan podre vengar tu muerte a lo batman!- Dijo Falco, mientras abria la puerta de la habitación y sacaba solo su brazo con un disfraz de Batman solo que de color Gris y blanco, con un embleba de ave en vez del típico murciélago.

-Solo llamame Balco-Dijo Falco con un tono serio y algo emo.

-¿Talco? AHAHAHA..¿Y que haras? Bañar a los malos, con talcos para que no se les irrite el cu…anta razón tienes, Yo soy la ultima esperanza, Debo se der un corazón con Valor. ¡Falco te encargo los regalos, yo me encargo de la cena!-

-Ehm, claro, solo no te mueras…era broma lo de Balco…¿O no?-

-Hmmm vale, Sera una larga lucha con otros idiotas que olvidaron la fecha….Mejor voy equipado.- susurro Fox, antes de retirarse del pasillo del largo pasillo de la habitación, con varios cuadros y una gran alfombra roja echada en el piso, como si de una celebridad fuera la habitación y dirigirse hacia al ascensor.

Al llegar allí, Fox espero por un poco tiempo a que el artefacto subiese, y después de unos 3 minutos este subio, abriendo sus puertas lentamente y saliendo de este una gran cantidad de neblina, que sepa el escritor de donde salio. Sin decir, ni pensar una palabra, Fox entrolentamente al ascensor mientras una expresión fría y calculadora estaba dibujado en su rostro.

-I Will Back…-Termino de decir Fox, colocándose unas gafas oscuras, y pasándose la mano sobre su pelaje de la cabeza, y se colocaba una chaqueta de color negro. Todo esto mientras la puerta del ascensor se cerraba lenta y dramáticamente.

****MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA HABITACION DE FALCO*****

-OK, Ok…Debo pensar con rapidez…..¿Que cosa le podría dar a Katt y a Krystal?- Hablaba para si, el FAisan mientras acostado en la cama de su cuarto, jugaba con una pelota de béisbol, la cual hacia rebotar contra la pared.-Hmmm A los gatos les gusta el estambre, y la leche….Eso seria un gran regalo para Katt. ¡Eso es! ¡LE REGALARE LA BOLA DE ESTAMBRE MAS GRANDE QUE ENCUENTRE, Y 3 GALONES DE LECHE, UNO NORMAL, OTRO DE CHOCOLATE, Y UNO DE FRESA! ¡SOY UN MALDITO GENIO!- Exclamo Falco, mientras se levantaba de un salto de su cama, y corria hacia la salida de su cuarto, tomando su billetera que estaba en una pequeña mesa de noche, y su chaqueta gris, que estaba en posada en una silla que el tenia enfrente de un escritorio.

*****VOLVIENDO CON EL ZORRO****

Vemos a un zorro caminar por la banqueta de una calle de Corneria, mientras varios autos y motocicletas, y un tipo en patines y shorts, hacían un gran trafico, todo por la causa de que unos asaltantes, robaron un camión de rosas, haciendo que sin querer este volcara y chocase con una gasolinera, causando una inmensa explosión al mas estilo de las películas de Hollywood, pero a pesar de eso, Fox seguía caminando normal observando un pequeño papel. En su cabeza tenia algo mas importante.

-A ver… aver… Ya visite, Palcomald, Berguer kink, Paco Bell, Piña Hut, y los tacos de la esquina…

¡PERO TODOS ESTAN LLENOS HASTA LA VER…..dad, no puedo rendirme aun-Dijo para motivarse asi mismo.

-Siempre hay alguna forma….Siempre. ¿pero como?- pensó Fox, sin prestar atención al gran accidente a la par de el

Mientras que a la par de el, las ambulancias, paramédicos, y policías en bicicleta, estaban intentando para una mini guerra civil, llevada por culpa de la ultima caja de Chocolates,ocasiona por que una orda furiosa de animales antropormoficos estaban intentado romper la ventana de la tienda, para si poseer aquel delicioso dulce. Inutilmente ya que eran un gran numero, y la caja era solo una.

-¡YA LES DIJE QUE SOLO HAY UNA!- Se escuchaba un grito asustado proveniente de la tienda, el que la genero, Un Lobo Ártico que escondido atrás del mostrador, y con una armadura que hasta Samus Aran envidiaría (ollas y sartenes pegadas a su cabeza y cuerpo) estaba armado con una escopeta y contaba la poca municion, que su tacaño jefe le había dejado en caso de una invasión Zombie, lastima que en estos momentos el estaba enfrentado algo mucho… mucho peor.

-Tsss Haber haber mis morritos, oríllense a la orilla, y si no pos me veré obligado a llevar las maniobras especiales: "alfa-Charlie-ruby-Jackie-lee-super-sayayin-10" con ustedes cabro- Dijo un policía felino, sumamente gordo, que estaba intentando calmar a la orda. Inútilmente debido a que al darse cuenta las intenciones del agente, entre todos, lo alzaron en el aire, y lo pusieron en un bote de basura que se encontraba en al calle a la par de la tienda en el cual quedo atascado.

-Tss mala onda chavos- Dijo El policía.

-Con el tiempo te acostumbras- Dijo un monstruo verde y cejudo que estaba en un bote de basura, y que había salido de vacaciones en su trabajo de plaza sésamo, quedándose unos días en corneria.

Fox, al ver como el monstruo y el policía comenzaban a Charlar sobre la política y la verdadera felicidad del mundo y comenzaban tomar café comer unos pastelitos. Decidió acercase a ellos, a preguntarles si aun existía algún restaurante en el cual pudiera reservar 2 mesas.

-Ehm, Disculpen que los moleste. Pero…-

-Y efectivamente, tengo entendido que la realidad es solo una ilusión creada por uno mismo, y es por ello que nosotros sufrimos, porque lo queremos asi- Comentaba el Monstruo verde, el cual se había colocado un sombrero de copa y un Monóculo.

-Hahaha, tienes toda la razón, mi verdoso amigo-

-Ehm, ¿Disculpen?-

-Oh, Mira Oscar, es uno de esos rufianes que me arrojaron cruelmente al basurero y me dejaron solo a mis suerte-Comento el felino.

-Tranquilízate, No juzgues al menos que quieras ser juzgado- Respondido con serenidad el Monstruo- Dime Joven, ¿Qué es lo que deseas?-

-Ahmmm bueno yo solo quería preguntarles por si sabían algún restaurante donde aun puede reservar dos mesas- Dijo Fox mientras observaba su papel- He buscado por todas partes y no he encontrado ni uno solo-

-Hahahaha, lo siento mucho mi canino amigo, pero lo que pides es algo imposible de lograr. ES un Dia antes de San Valentín la única manera de conseguir una mesa es que uno de los que tenían una reservación sufra algún inconveniente, y no puede asistir. Pero siendo ese el caso, varias personas también irían a por su lugar, y eso se convertiría en una verdadera guerra- Dijo mientras daba unos sorbos a su café Oscar el basurero.

-Vaya eres muy sabio…para ser alguien que vive en la basura- Susurro Fox, sorprendido por la lógica de aquel monstruo con aroma peculiar.

-Aunque existe una forma aun…- Comento el Policía

-¿Huh?-

-Tengo una sobrina que tiene un restaurante, pero casi nunca lo abre.-respondió aquel Gato- Dice que su sueño siempre a sido el formar parte de unos mercenarios, y que la vida en la cocina es muy aburrida….Su nombre es Miyu- Continuo Hablando mientras Sacaba de su bolsillo aun con su cuerpo en la lata, una tarjeta de la dirección- Ve a hablar con ella, quizás te pueda ayudar.-

-Woah, ¡Muchas Gracias! ¿Cómo te lo podre agradecer?- Dijo Fox agradecido, mientras tomaba el papel y leia la dirección.

-Fácil ¿Ves a los tipos intentando robarle la caja de chocolates? Cálmalos y dame el crédito, es lo único que pido-

-¿Solo eso?. ¡HA! Me enfrentado con robots, insectos, roboinsectos, y al Guajolote Macias ¡Esto es pan comido!- Comento con un aire de superioridad

Fox, después de agradecerle, decido empezar a caminar haca la dirección donde se suponía estarían los "desesperados". Camino apenas unas cuadras de esa gran y luminosa ciudad, hasta que al cruzar por una esquina y llegar a la tienda donde estaban ellos, Vio con horror, Como aquella ciudad se había tornado totalmente oscura de esa parte hasta el fondo. Viendo así, varios carros volcados, algunos con una potente y violenta flama saliendo de esto, varios "cuerpos" de desesperados tirados en el piso, como si ya hubieran perdido la esperanza. A la cercanía se escuchaba el chillido de sirenas, que con su potente lamento hacían que dolieran los oídos en muy poco tiempo, El ambiente era frio y cortante. Como si alguna gran catástrofe hubiera ocurrido en esa parte de la ciudad.

Fox trago saliva un momento, el sabia que esta seria una batalla quizás aun mas peligrosa que la guerra contra Andross, mas que los Aparaoids, y los Anglars…Una guerra contra hormonas y personas dispuestas a dar la vida con tal de tener ese preciado objeto achocolatado.

Fox, tomo un comunicador rojo y plateado de su bolsillo, para con lentitud y calma hablarle a este a alguien que en estos momentos se encontraba en el Great Fox.

-¿Rob 70? ¿Me escuchas?-

-Waaaa bzzt, reactivando sistema…..BP, ¡Hola Fox!- Se logro escuchar una voz robótica hablando por este comunicador.

-Rob ¿Tienes mis coordenadas?-

-Abuelita soy tu nieto, Cuate-

-Por favor, teletransporta a m, el Land master con una ametralladora, una Bazooka, y el prototipo del Blaster por favor-

-Ya estufas-

-Gracias- termino diciendo Fox, para colgar el comunicador y cruzarse de brazos mientras que pensaba para si "¿Por qué no le puse el antivirus a ese Rob?...creo que si infecto de algún Virus raro, bueno al menos no fue un virus por estar viendo porquerías".

Un gran estruendo seguido de un temblor aun mas grande, hizo que fox dejara de pensar en las desventajas de un virus, el estruendo sonó muy cerca de el, mejor dicho atrás de el. Fox volteo con tranquilidad y vio a su nave y a sus armas listas y cargadas, atrás de el.

-Esto será divertido-

*******VOLVIENDO CON FALCO******

Falco se encontraba en el otro extremo de la ciudad, donde el daño era mucho menor, mas sin embargo notable, debido a unas cuantas trincheras hechas alrededor de toda la autopista de esa gran ciudad, y en ella unos ojos observaban cautelosamente el movimiento del faisán, cual bestia a su presa, la idea era simple el robar el regalo que este tuviera…

-Hmmm, parece muy raro todo esto-Dijo en voz baja mientras caminaba despreocupadamente en las calles de la ciudad, aun sin notar los ojos siguiendo sus movimientos.

-Agh…¿Qué es este sentimiento?- Falco había comenzado a sentirse un poco nervioso mientras continuaba con ese caminando en las grandes calles, un gran escalofrio recorrio la espada del plumífero mientras avanzaba su paso, como cuando te observaban por la noche, solo que en estos momentos aun era de tarde.

-SE siente como si….¡ALGUIEN TRATARA DE VENDERME UN SEGURO!-Dijo Falco mientras volteaba y apuntaba con su blaster a lo que sea que haya estado atrás de el, para fortuna de el, lo único que había atrás de el, era una inmesa roca, donde se encontraban escondidos dos vendedores de seguro, vestidos de café con sombrero y su maletín lleno de información inútil y estafadora.

-Hmmmm no hay nadie…¿Estare loco ya?...nah- Y con ese pensar Falco siguió su camino, hasta que después de otros diez minutos caminando llegar hasta una pequeña tienda de abarrotes.

Esa tienda parecía no haber sido atacada por ninguno de los ¨Desesperados¨y la verdad no era de culparlos, Cuando Falco entro a esa tienda, sintió un frio de soledad y deprimencia emanar de ese lugar y pasar por entre las plumas de este, una música como de elevador, tocada de una manera lenta y fría, que hacia parecer a cualquier canción de funeral una ronda infantil, paredes húmedas y grises que hacían decaer y deprimir a cualquier ser, hasta incluso llegaban a sentirse como si de una cárcel se tratara, y que tanto los empleados y clientes de allí, son obligados a venir para cumplir con su condena.

Falco, camino entre esa zona muerta, mientras sentía como poco a poco ese lugar empezaba a quitarle vitalidad y ganas de seguir, hasta que finalmente y con un esfuerzo sobrehuma..nimal, llego hasta una pequeña estantería hasta el fondo de ese lúgubre lugar, allí, en la parte mas alta, se encontraba una gran bola de estambre de color de rosa. Falco elevo su ala con todas las fuerzas que conservaban aun en su cuerpo, y con un gran jalon, tomo su felpudo tesoro, y se dirigio hasta la cobradora del sitio, que no era si mas, Una perrita de pelaje blanco y sedoso, con un gran moño rojo amarrado entre sus orejas, y una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Al parecer ese lugar parecía afecta a todos menos a esa simpática perrita que con una risita, saludo amistosamente a el pájaro, que en estos momentos tenia su animo hasta el suelo.

-¡Hola y bienvenido seas a la tienda Grey!-Saludo con animo la perrita.

-Hola….solo….esto….por….favor- Dijo Falco, que otra vez tomando un sobresfuerzo puso la liviana bola de estambre en el mostrador.

-Ehmmm…¿Estambre Señor?..Sabe, por un momento crei que usted iba a comprar un regalo para ese ser especial. Digo ¿Sabe que mañana es San Valentin?,¿Verdad?-

-¡POR…SUPUESTO….QUE….LO….SE!...¡ESE…ES…EL…REGALO….PARA….MI….AMADA….-

-¿Es-Estambre?...Sabe eso no es algo muy romántico de su parte….hmmm ¡Ya se! ¡le ayudare a a

Comprar el regalo perfecto para su amada!.-

-Son…Dos….Regalos….-

-¡PERRO!-

-No….uno….de…mi….amada….otro…para…el…de…mi….amigo….ese…es…nuestro…trato-

-Oh, bueno eso es mejor. Perdon por decirle asi hehe-

-Esta…Bien…Solo….Vamos…- Concluyo Falco, para después arrastarse pecho tierra a la salida del lúgubre lugar.

-"Aun no entendiendo por que la gente se comporta asi cuando entra a mi tienda. Oh bueno, cosas del destino jeje"- Penso para si misma la canina mientras se quitaba una ridícula gabacha y sombrero amarrillo, pertenciente al uniforme de esa tienda.

-Apresurese…por favor- Termino diciendo Falco mientras este salía entre la puertas eléctricas, pero para desgracia de el una de sus patas se había atascado en las puertas, apretando no dejándole pasar.-"Esta Tienda quiere robarse lo ultimo de m energía"- pensó Falco, mientras empezaba a patalear y a moverse violentamente desesperado, mientras que en su mente se presentaban como todos los productos de ese lugar cobraban vida y saltaban de sus puestos con unos pequeños baberos con la imagen del faisan en una cubeta de Kfc y a la vez sacaban cubiertos de sus espaldas, haciendo solo que Falco se moviese mas rapido para intentar zafarse de su cristalina enemiga su ejercito de amantes de Falco frito.

-Ehm, Oye. Perdona eso, la puertas tienden a fallar mucho hehe, perdón- Comento la canina de pelaje blanco, al ver al Ave actuar asi.- Dejame te ayudo- y con esas palabras ella saco un control remoto de diversos botón de color rojo, y apretando uno en con una puerta pintada en su centro, las puertas se abrieron de una manera acelerada haciendo que el faisan saliera literalmente disparado a unas pequeñas vigas de metal y madera, donde unos cerdos de color verde, aparentemente obreros de una construcción, descansaban en unas casa improvisadas de estos materiales. Claro hasta que Falco de un gran impulso y usando su pico hiciera que una pequeña tabla de madera saliera dispara hacia un pedazo de acero al chocar, el Pedazo de acero cayo llevándose asi la casa de madera de uno de los cerdos, haciendo que otro pedazo de Madera se impulsara en el aire y con precisión quirúrgica se estrellase en una casa de acero con vidrio, botándola y aplastando a todos los cerdos verdes de la construcción. (No se preocupen, no murieron…Creo) con ella.

-Wiiii agh- Fue lo ultimo que dijo Falco antes de quedarse inconsciente.

*****VOLVIENDO CON FOX****

Un panorama, difícil de describir se en ahora en lo que solia ser una de las partes mas hermosas de la ciudad, donde habían grandes edifcios que no se les lograban ver el fin desde abajo, ahora tan solo parecían casas rurales medio reparadas con laminas de aluminio y una mano de cemento, donde habían parques una vez, ahora parecían basureros públicos, llenos de papeles y cartas mal escritas de amor de cartulinas rosas y rojas, las hermosas calles donde se veian transitar gente Feliz, ahora eran solo trincheras y gente con mirada de odio viéndose entre si.

Pero entre todo ese gran desastre caminaba un Tanque de guerra, al cual le habían instalado dos grandes autoparlantes negros, del tamaño casi de la mitad del Tanque, al costado de este. Dentro de el se encontraba Un zorro el cual era su conductor, que llevaba unas tapones de oídos, acompañados de un Felino atrapado en un basurero que también usaba tapones, y un monstruo verde que por falta de orejas, llevaba una mascara anti gas.

-¿No crees que es un tanto exagerado?-Pregunto el Felino.

-Medidas desesperadas, requieren metedos desesperados- Suspiro el zorro, mientras sacaba un CD del portaguantes.

-¿Q-Que es eso?- Pregunto un poco preocupado el Monstruo.

-No te preocupes Oscar, no nos dañara…pero al menos a los otros si.-

-¿Qu-Que es?- insitio el Felino.

-Un CD con las mezclas de la Musica de Paquita la del Barrio, Luis Miguel y La tigresa del horiente, con pistas de las Canciones de Justin Bieber.- Dijo con asco el Zorro mientras insertaba de mala gana el CD en el Radio del Tanque.

-¡TE DIJIMOS QUE SOLO QUERIAMOS QUE LOS CALMARAS, NO QUE LOS MATARAS!-

-Nadie morirá…espero-

Y con ese pequeño suspiro, El radio empezó a leer el CD, para después, con un volumen atroz reproducir las canciones de tan dichoso disco, rompiendo asi, Vidrios cristalinos de Ventanas, activando alarmas de autos, y lo principal de todo. Hacer que casi todos los que estaban en esa parte de la ciudad empezaran a aullar de dolor tirados en el piso, retorciéndose cual trucha pescada.

-¡ Mis oídos!-

-¡Mi alma!-

-¡Mis deseos de seguir!-

-¡LAS DE LUIS MIGUEL Y PAQUITA LA DEL BARRIO ESTAN PASABALES! ¿¡PERO POR QUE PUSIERON A LA TIGRESA A JUSTIN BIEBER?!-

Y fue asi como con esos gritos de dolor, de una manera casi inmediata, todos los que estaban en ese momento en las calles, corrieron precipitada y violentamente hacia sus casa, cual cucaracha al ser perseguida por la luz.

-¿Ves?, ¡Funciono!- Dijo Fox que miraba desde un visor adentro del Tanque el como todos corrian aterrados de allí- -Ahora seras conocido como el policía héroe que salvo a la ciudad con música-

-Si, ¿Pero a que costo?-

-¡Ninguno!, Mira los vidrios decimos que fueron los "desesperados" y listo-

El felino quedo pensativo un momento, mientras miraba con incredulidad al zorro, para después de unos segundos, con un gran suspiro aceptar la oferta de el.

-Supongo, que aunque ese método fue bastante violento y ruin, que hasta alguien con el alma negra lo pensaría dos veces antes de hacerlo, fue bastante efectivo. Ya no se escuchan mas gritos ni disturbios, por lo que tu parte esta cumplida, ahora…-Comento con un tono de bastante serenidad y profundidad el felino, mientras cerraba sus ojos y pensaba detalladamente en lo que estaba diciendo- Yo te llevare con ella- El felino aun en su basurero salo al asiento del conductor y empujando suavemente a Fox a la orilla del asiento, puso son manos en el volante de aquel vehículo, cambiando su rumbo y dirigiéndose a una ruta desconocida.

*********VOLVIENDO CON FALCO*****

Falco estaba siendo cargado, aun desmayado, en el hombro de la Canina, mientras esta lo llevaba arrastrando de sus botas de metal por toda la calle de la ciudad. Sin prestarle atención a las miradas extrañadas de las personas que miraban como una perrita tan pequeña llevaba a un Faisan tan alto a esas horas de la tarde, hubieron algunos cuantos que hasta incluso pensaron que se trataba de una broma, otros que Falco se había pasado de Bebida.

-"Quien diría que alguien soportaría tal castigo, y sin ningún hueso roto, este tipo debe de tener una gran suerte"-Penso para si misma la canina mientras al ver una banca cercana a donde ellos estaban, decidio caminar hacia ella, y allí dejar reposar al Ave hasta que el se recuperara.-Una Banca. Perfecto!, justo lo que necesitaba, ya me estaba empezando a cansar-

Al llegar a la banca, la canina bajo con gran delicadeza al Faisan mientras lo sentaba en la banca lentamente, cuidando que este quedara rectos y no se cayese mas, lo menos que necesitaba el ave era mas golpes en la cabeza. Ya con Falco puesto en esa posición, La canina dio un gran suspiro y con cuidado se sento a la par de el, para asi esperar que este volviese en si..

Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos, cuando con una tos seca y ojos rojos, el Faisan despertó, viendo a ambos lados con una cara de completa confusión, empezó a buscar en que lugar se encontraba. El ya no estaba en esa lúgubre tienda, en cambio estaba sentado en una Banca con vista directa a una hermosa fuente de dos niveles, en la cual se veía como las gotas de ella danzaban en el aire al ser disparadasy que al ser tocadas con la delicadeza del sol brillaban mostrando una cola de arcoíris cual faldas suyas, para después de un gran clavado reunirse con sus propias hermanas y asi repetir ese ciclo.

-¿Do-Donde estoy?-

-Vaya, al fin despertaste-

Fue allí donde Falco, vio de nuevo a su nueva amiga, que se encontraba leyendo bastante interesada un libro de moda, con su pierna cruzada, allí también se dio cuenta de lo bien vestida que era ella cuando no estaba en ese cementerio que hacia llamar tienda.

Vestida con una gran falda negra, y una blusa blanca con rayas negras, acompañadas de unos zapatos rojos de tacon que se miraban de un gran valor. La canina vio de Reojo al Ave.

-Ya era hora que despertaras, Tus regalos no se van a comprar solos-

-Huh?...a claro, si …tienes razón, pero…¿Dónde estamos?-

-Oh. ¿No recuerdas? Oh bueno, saliste volando de la tienda y casi mataste tres obreros al estrellarte con una viga de madera- Dijo con tranquilidad, la Canina.

-¿¡QUE?!¿POR QUE LO DICES TAN TRANQUILAMENTE?!-

-Porque me fue divertido, hehe-

-Vaya, lo que faltaba…bueno, el pasado es el pasado. ¿Podemos ir por esos regalos de una buena vez?- Dijo Falco, levantándose del asiento y estirándose un poco su delgado cuerpo, primero con las alas y después dando un enorme bostezo.

La canina al ver esto solo volvió a sacar otra sonrisa y otra risita, para luego levantarse, tomando el cuidado de guardar su valiosa literatura de moda en una pequeña bolsa roja que ella tenia junto consigo.

-Bien. ¡Vamos!.- Comento exaltada, mientras empezaba a llevarse a suaves empujones al Faisan, hacia las entallas de esa alocada ciudad. -¡Veras que Encontraremos el regalo Ideal para tu novia, y la novia de tu amigo! Falco-

Ese Nombre llamo la atención del Faisan Haciendo que mirara de reojo a través de su hombro a la Canina mientras su rostro reflejaba tensión y una gran duda se iluminaba en su cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que ella supiera su nombre?, la curiosidad llego hasta su máximo, fue tanto asi, que mientras pensaba en las miles de posibilidades, no se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado al fondo de la ciudad. Y fue enfrente de una tienda de Ropa, la cual parecía estar cerrada, Falco no pudo contener su curiosidad.

-¿Co-Como supiste mi nombre?- Fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca del Faisán. La canina lo vio con curiosidad por un momento al Ave, cuando escucho su pregunta. Para luego llevarse ambas manos a la boca y soltar otra risa.

-¿Por qué? Haha, ¿Quién no conocería al gran Falco, Piloto As del equipo Star Fox?. Haha, ¿Sabes? Los envidio a todos ustedes, Ustedes tienen aventuras siempre, y siempre conocen lugares nuevo y divertidos, mientras tanto yo…Yo solo estoy en una patética tienda-

-Hum….ya veo-

-Peeeeero, eso pronto cambiara-

-¿Huh?-

-¿Acaso creerías que te ayudaría de Gratis?, haha nope, si te ayudo, deberas de prometerme que Formare parte de su equipo también-

-¿¡Que?!- El rostro de Falco se puso azul….bueno casi no se notaba por sus plumas, al tan solo oir ese chantaje- "¿Qué debo hacer?...yo no puedo tomar esa decisión…¿O si?. Ademas…¿De que nos servirá ella en el equipo?"-

-¿Trato?-

La mirada penetrante de la canina, y su mano estrechada al decir eso, hizo que falco se sintiera contra la pared. El sabia que si decía que no, Ella lo dejaría solo a su suerte y probablemente decepcione a Katt, pero si acepta ¿Apoyaría Fox la noción?. Hubo otro momento de silencio incomodo. Hasta que después de cerrar sus ojos y estrechar la mano de la perrita, acepto esa petición.

-Bah, Bien…solo por que estoy muy necesitado de esos regalos-

-Hehe Nadie es capaz de negarle nada a la Tierna Fay Spainel- Dijo sonriendo victoriosa mientras movia su mano de un lado a otro.

-Bien ¿Y dónde conseguiremos esos dichosos regalos?. lo único que miro es una tienda cerrada-

-Hahaha, se nota que no conoces los métodos que una chica como yo, tiene para verse asi de bien- Exclamo FAy mientras sacaba una tableta de su bolso rojo y comenzaba a teclearla con una rapidez impresionante haciendo que sus dedos fueran casi imposibles de ver por el Faisan. Falco esta sorprendido la gran velocidad que tenia en sus dedos bien podría serles útil si tenia buena puntería, pero dentro de poco El se daría cuanta del verdadero pontencial, y mas cuando terminando de Teclear, una compuerta como del doble del Tamaño del Faisan se abrió justo enfrente de el.- Anda, entremos- Dijo Fay mientras volvia a hacer que Falco se moviera a punta de empujones.

******MIENTRAS TANTO CON FOX****

Fox y compañía habían llegado después de media hora de andar en el Landmaster, Fox estaba agradecido, Estar 30 minutos encerrados con dos tipos con un extraño gusto por la basura no era muy agradable y menos si estaban encerrados en un espacio pequeño. Pero ese sufrimiento valdría la pena, al ver un Restaurante de Gran tamaño enfrente suya, y con un tema entre italiano y acuario.

-¿Este es el sitio?-

-Yup, ahora solo entra y preguntale-

-Y recuerda, con amabilidad nada si niega, se cortez con ella y veras como aceptara- Concluyo Oscar el Basurero.

-Hmm, Gracias…..Sabes, eres alguien muy sabio, me pregunto por que no te dan mas papeles en tu programa-

-Eso es Facil amigo mio, mi olor no es muy grato para mis compañeros, y en el show tengo que fingir que soy un gruñon, y es por ello que casi siempre me apartan del grupo, pero aun asi, yo siempre estoy dispuesto a ayudar-

-Muchas gracias hehe, nunca hubiera creido que una marioneta me ayudaría tanto.-

-No es ningún problema, ahora ve y cumple tu promesa-

-¡Si!- Fox asintió con entusiasmo, y se acerco poco a poco a la puerta del restaurante. Dio un gran suspiro, mientras que sus manos temblorosas se dirijan hacia la perilla de la puerta, ¿Cómo reaccionaria la Chica, cuando este le pidiese que le cocinara una cena? ¿Por qué no estaba tocando antes?. Ya no había tiempo para echarse para atrás. Fox tomo valor, y con un fuerte empujon abrió la fina puerta de Cristal del restaurante. Al mismo tiempo que desde adentro, un cuchillo de carne paso rozándole entre las orejas al zorro, haciendo que esta cayese al suelo sentado, y miraba con terror como aquel cuchillo terminaba insertado profundamente en el Landmaster.

-¿P-Pero Que?-

-¿¡QUE PARTE DE NO COCINARE MAS, NI MUCHO MENOS PARA UNA BOLA DE CURSIS NO ENTIENDEN!?-Bufo una sombra que caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta del restaurante para dirigirse a Fox.

-¡Po-Por Favor escuche!-Comento Fox, mientras tambaleante se empezaba a incorporar poco a poco y observaba con atención aun a esa sombra.

-Qué curioso que los que nunca escuchen, sean los primeros en pedir ser escuchados…¡Pero ahora no es tiempo de escuchar!- Grito la Sombra abalanzándose sobre Fox, aun sin ser notada, dándole un fuerte golpe entre las costillas derechas de Fox, haciendo que este cayese frente a ella, para que después de un ligero agarre tomarlo del cuello de la camisa, y arojarlo como si fuera una ligera pluma hacias las mesas del lugar, Destruyendo tres de ellas, cuando Fox aterriso de Espaldas en ellas.

-¡Eso me dolio!-Dijo Fox sobre las mesas mientras se sobaba la cabeza- Es hora de una pequeña venganza- concluyo el zorro mientras de un fuerte salto quedaba de nuevo de pie y en posición de combate, observando ahora a la visible sombra, Que se trataba de una lince que vestia con una blusa de cuello de tortuga y unos jeans negros, con el típico sombrero de Chef, y tenis de color blancos.

-¿Venganza? Ven e inténtalo chico bonito- Reto, la Lince mientras lo miraba de reojo con una pizca de odio en su mirada, y con sus brazos cruzados.

Fox, corrió hacia la lince con su puño apretado, y salto hacia la lince creendo asi que sería fácil acertarle un Golpe, cosa que no fue asi. La lince tomo con su mano derecha el puño de Fox, e hizo que bajase al suelo, quedando asi ambos cara a cara, los dos mostrando sus colmillos y empujando con fuerza al rival, algo muy difícil para Fox ya que cabia mencionar que la lince era más alta que el.

-Esa ropa, se me hace familiar…¿Quién eres chico?- Dijo la Lince mientras continuaba empujando con una parte de su fuerza al chaparro zorro.

-Soy Fox Mccloud, Lider del Equipo Star Fox, y será el que te venza ahora mismo-

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijo la Lince mientras dejaba de empujar y se hacia a un lado, haciendo que el zorro se fuera por culpa de su impulso de fuerza, directo al suelo, otra vez.-¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Eres una Leyenda! ¡Patee a una Leyenda y lo mande a Volar!- Comento muy Exaltada la Felina mientras se llebava las manos a la boca y daba unos pequeños saltitos por su emoción.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Comento el Felino, entrando al restaurante con unos helados en sus manos, y dando saltos aun en su bote de basurero.

-¡Tio!-Dijo aun mas exaltada la Lince saltando sobre el gordo policía, haciendo que ambos cayesen al suelo, con los helados aun en las manos- ¿Sabes quien esta aquí?-

-¿Fox Mccloud?-

-¡SIIIII!...Espera ¿Cómo lo sabes?...¡No me digas que tu lo trajiste!-

-Lo que sea por mi sobrinita mimada-

-Guau ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¿Entonces me aceptara en su equipo?-

La Lince aun sobre su tio, volteo a ver al Zorro desde su hombros, el cual desde el suelo levanto su cabeza para ver de frente a la Lince, sus ojos mostraban un brillo de inocencia e ilusión, como si aun niño le dieran el regalo que tanto había ansiado, Esa mirada de Gatito hizo que Fox tuviera un gran sentimiento de nostalgia, fue como cuando le dieron su primera Arwing a sus 15 años, Fox no podía negarse, pero eso si. El la necesitaba, y si ella estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos el congusto la aceptaría.

-¡Por supuesto que Si!- Dijo Fox, mientras se levantaba poco a poco, para después sacudir todo el polvo que tenia en sus prendas.- Ah, pero eso si, necesito un favor de parte tuyo-Comento fox levantando su dedo índice y moviéndolo de un lado a otro mientras sonreía. Finalmente conseguiría su Cena.- Mañana, será San Valentin y quiero que por favor nos hagas 4 cenas románticas, y que tengas tu restaurante listo para mañana, Si haces esto Ten por seguro que EStaras en El equipo y no solo eso, yo mismo te entregare una Arwing, tu Blaster y un cupon de la Despensa por 60% de descuento en compra de viveres. ¿Trato?-

Si antes ella tenia un gran brillo en sus ojos, esta vez era imposible de describir la intensidad con la que brillaban los ojos de ella. Se levanto de su tio, y corriendo hasta Fox, llego a abrazarlo mientras daba uno que otro chillido por la emoción.

-¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si!- Dijo con sus ojos cristalinos mientras abrazaba al zorro coloandolo en el pecho de ella y moviéndolo de un lado a otro como si fuera un peluche de felpa- ¡Ten por seguro que será la mejor cena que jamas hayas probado!-

-M..e Agh…horcas- Susurro Fox quedando de un color azul y a punto de perder el conocimiento.

"Y fue asi, como nuestros dos héroes, finalmente habían conseguido lo que necesitaban, y después de una rápida despedida de sus nuevos amigos, ellos retornaron a su Departamento, donde después de saludarse y con una gran sonrisa decirle al otro que habían conseguido todo, fueron los dos a sus respectivas habitaciones separadas, para asi por fin descanzar de ese dia tan tormentoso y alocado…Preparandose al fin, para hacer felices a sus amadas y sorprenderlas Mañana por la tarde. Por ahora descansen Mañana será un nuevo Dia".

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA….

¡AHORA! ( Porque si no, esta historia no tendría nada de romance hehe)

…

Finalmente después de lo acntecimientos del anterior Dia, Tanto Fox, como Falco habían conseguido sus sorpresas para Krystal y Katt. Ellos habían quedado con ellas que su cita seria en la tarde, mas precisamente a las 5:30 PM para asi poder ver el atardecer juntos, El único problema era que eso aun no habían decidio donde seria ese lugar. O al menos asi pensaba Fox, Falco ya había encontrado un lugar ideal para ese momento, un Lugar que si no hubiera sido por su nueva amiga Fay, no se hubiera dado cuenta. El tiempo empezaba a morir rápidamente, tanto que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya eran las 4:00 pm. Ya era la hora de Alistarse.

-¡Apresúrate de una vez Mccloud!- Gruñia un Faisan que vistiendo una sola toalla en su parte inferior, estaba dando de Golpes a la fina puerta de Madera de sus Departamento.

-¡Ya casi salgo!- Se escucho oir entre el sonido de las gotas de agua provenientes de la regadera del lugar, caendo y dejando fluir un denso vapor.

-¡Llevas mas de 30 minutos!-Dijo el Falco mientras se recostaba en la puerta escuchando el por que de su tardanza.

-¡Ya!- Fox al fin había apagado la regadera y secándose rápidamente el pelaje, salio del baño con un toalla en su parte inferior, justo como Falco, pero cuando este abrió la puerta, El Faisan cayo pico abajo, haciendo que este herido tanto del ego y de la cara gritara con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡GRACIAS, AHORA VETE DE AQUÍ PRINCESO!-

***Otra media hora después****

Tanto Fox y Falco, se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones, ambos cambiándose para la cita con sus amadas. Fox vestia de un Negro Smoking elegante y largo con una Corbata roja cual sangre, mientras vestia unos muy relucientes y brillantes zapatos negros que hacían verse un poco mas alto.

-Vaya ese traje que me presto Peppy me quedo mejor de lo que pensaba, Se lo agradeceré en cuanto pueda heh- Dijo un Sonriente Fox, que mientras se miraba en un gran espejo de su habitación sostenia en sus manos un gran ramo de extrañas rojas azules, justo como su querida Krystal.

Mientras que en la otra Habitacion, Falco también se había terminado de Cambiar, este vestido con otro Smoking parecido al de Fox, solo que de color celeste, cual cielo despejado en un dia de Verano, Acompañado de un corbata verde oscuro y unos zapatos igual de brillantes que los de Fox.

-¡HA! ¡SI ANTES ME MIRABA BIEN! ¡AHORA ME MIRO COMO UN DIOS…UN DIOS DE LA SENSUALIDAD!- Dijo muy egocéntricamente el FAisan mientras también se miraba de y se remiraba en un espejo en su habitación, solo que este con una sonrisa boba de arrogancia y orgullo dibujada en su pico.

Otro cierto tiempo había pasado, y Ya Fox y Falco, este con dos bolsas grandes en sus manos, se encontraban a fuera del edificio, para esperar una limosina que había sido alquilada por uno de los nuevos amigos de Fox.

-Oye, Ya tardaron. ¿No crees Foxy?-

-Tranquilo, este tipo parece gruñon pero es en verdad una buena persona, es mas hasta me recordó a alguien- Dijo Fox, esta vez viendo a Falco con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡¿Qué Quisiste Decir Mccloud?!-

-Olvidalo. ¡Mira ya vino!-Comento Fox, cambiando de tema. Cuando en Efecto la Limosina había llegado. Era una Limosina pintada de Blanco con ventanas completamente Polarizadas, y con finos detalles de brillante plata incrustados en las puertas de esta.

Pero lo que causo la mayor sorpresa para ambos fue el como al bajar la ventana del Chofer se dieron cuenta de que quien conducia era un Gato obeso, incrustado en un basurero, pero esta vez con orifiecios de donde salían sus piernas y grandes tirantes que colgaban de sus hombros.

-Hola, Chico ¿Listo para irnos?-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Hahaha Oscar me conto todo antes de que regresara a su programa, y me pidió que fuera su chofer esta noche, asi que rápido. ¡Sus citas esperan caballeros!- Comento El Gato, para después abrir las puertas de la Limo. Fox y Falco se vieron con cara de incrédulos por un momento, pero luego recordaron que se empezaba a ser tarde para su cita, y sin decir ninguna palabra, ni si quera una broma o un sonido, entraron al interior del largo vehiculo y se dirijeron a donde recogerían a sus amadas.

Por fortuna para ellos, Katt había invitado a Krystal a que viviera en el departamento junto con ella cuando se encontraban en Corneria y no tuvieran que cumplir ninguna misión, algo bueno para ambas ya que tanto Krystal necesitaba un hogar para estar durante su tiempo en Corneria, a Katt le venia de maravilla una compañera de Cuarto ya que ella vivía sola, y ya empezaba a sentirse un poco vacía por vivir así.

El Chofer, demostrando una gran rapidez mental y agilidad con sus manos, logro hacer que ellos estuvieran afuera de un gran edifico marron en el cual vivian ellas en menos de 15 minutos, sin tener que detenerse por esos molestos semáforos, y esas curvas traicioneras.

Tanto Fox y Falco se bajaron de la Limosina cuando el Chofer les dio la señal, y ambos se dirigieron hacia la entrada del edificio, donde en el pared de la entrada, Fox las llamo por medio de un timbre que conectaba directamente a su habitación.

-Hola. Krystal, Katt. Ya estamos aquí, tómense su tiempo y bajen, les tenemos una gran sorpresa para amabas-

-¿Huh? ¿Fox?. Hehehe sorpresa, eh?. Bueno querido en un momento bajamos las dos- Se escuchaba una voz femenina proveniente de la pequeña bocina de ese timbre. Fox y Falco se volvieron a ver. Falco le entrego una bolsa a Fox, y los dos al usisono tragaron saliva mientras esperaban a que sus amadas bajaran. Ellos sabían que estaban apunto de complacer a sus seres mas amado, y eso los alegraba pero a la vez, los ponían nerviosos a ambos.

Ya habían pasado 5 minutos, y en los relojes de los dos caballeros estab marcando las 5:32 pm se empezaba a hacer tarde para su reservación en el restaurante. Ambos empezaban a extrañamente desperarse por el ligero retraso de sus Damas y Justo en el momento donde Fox se empezaba a sentar en una piedra del jardín y Falco a Silbar una canción, Ambas damas abrieron la puerta del Edificio y de ella salieron las dos, dejando sonrojados a sus deseperadas citas.

Krystal vestia un fino vestido de Seda de un color Rojo llameante el cual hacia que se fijaran un poco en su Escote, teniendo sus labios pintados del mismo color, y unos zapatos de Tacon de un tono rojizo un poco mas claro.

Mientras que Katt, Vistiendo un Vestido negro con unos pequeños brillos en el, haciendo que se pareciera a una calida noche en un cielo despejado, con unos Zapatos también de tacon, color gris y un lápiz labial azul oscuro, hicieron que Falco cambiara de su plumaje azul, a uno completamente rojo.

-Y bien ¿Qué le parece?- dijeron ambas damas a unísono a sus caballeros rojos.

-Wo-Woah- Fue el único sonido que pudo decir Fox, mientras Krystal daba una vuelta frente a el para que pudiera verla desde todas las vistas.

-¿Y que dices tu, pajarito?- Dijo Katt, que se había acercado mucho a Falco, y juguetonamente lamia la mejilla del Faisan, haciendo que este se sonrojara aun mas, cosa que Katt sabia perfectamente.

-Fa-Fantástica, Querida- Dijo Falco Tartamudeando intentanto calmarse a si mismo.

Fox y Falco, bajaron la mirada de lo apenados y colorados frente a sus citas, enseñando asi, los dos regalos para cada una de ellas. Ambas vieron sorprendidas al ver el tamaño de la caja, Y tomándolos de las manos de sus amados lentamente, los abrieron para ver lo que era.

Lagrimas en los ojos de las dos, rodaron lentamente mientras observaban un collar de perlas para cada una, pero en medio de este estaba un pequeño corazón de oro, que cuando lo abrieron, este se dividio en dos, uno de sus lados mostraban una foto de ella con su amado tomados de las manos viendo la luz de la luna sobre una playa de arena color oro y agua cristalina. En la otra parte, grabado con una fina letra se encontraba este mensaje:

"Aunque tú y yo hemos sufridos por momentos de tristeza y de soledad, hoy ya se que hay alguien que me da luz en mi oscuridad y me da una razón mas para seguir de pie, y luchar contra cualquiera que se me atraviese. Gracias por iluminarme y Gracias por amarme".

Ambas con aun unas lagrimas en sus ojos, se colocaron su collar de perlas, y corriendo, abrazaron con fuerza a su novio, mientras estas no dejaban de agradecerles y decirles sinceramente: "Yo también te agradesco por amarme como soy".

Otro tiempo paso, Y esta vez por fin estaban a fuera del restaurante, esperando a entrar. Cuando ambas puertas de cristal se abrieron, mostraron un gran acuario con infinidad de peces de distintos colores y tamaños nadando Felices y sin preocupaciones en la pared. Mientras que en todas las mesas, decoradas con un fino mantel blanco y con una vela del mismo color encendida y con una canasta de pan, daban un toque semi italiano al lugar, eso y la música de fondo del lugar. Pero para sorpresa de Todos, a excepción de Fox, el Restaurante estaba completamente vacio. Sin ninguna alma presente Salvo unos ruidos provenientes de la cocina.

-¿Dónde esta toda la gente?- Dijo Krystal.

-Se supone que en San Valentin los restaurantes están llenos a mas no poder- Comento Katt.

-Fox, sabe que pasa aquí. ¿O no Foxy?- Aclaro Falco mientras daba un ligero codazo a Fox, para motivarlo a responder.

-Oh, eso hehe. Bueno verán, Este restaurante esta especialmente reservado para nosotros por esta noche, Soy amigo de la Dueña y Chef del Lugar asi que no se preocupen, en cambio tomemos asento, que creo que ella nos ha escuchado y viene para aca- Contesto Fox con serenidad mientras los dirijia a la mesa mas grande donde allí se apreciaban aun mejor los peces de allí, Levantando el asiento de Krystal e invitándola a sentarse primero, para seguido sentarse el en su respectiva silla. Falco también hizo lo mismo con Katt, y después tomo su asiento.

En cuanto todos estaban sentados en sus sillas, las puertas de las cocina se abrieron ruidosamente, y de ella salio la lince, que visitiendo una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro se dirigió hacia sus clientes para tomarles la orden.

-¡Hola, Bienvenidos al Restaurante Lynx Lake, Yo soy Miyu y seré su chef esta noche!- Dijo Emocionada la lince mientras repartia 4 menus, uno por cada uno de sus clientes. En ellos se miraba harta variedad de alimentos, bebidas y postres todos de una calidad excelente y a la vez con un nombre apetitoso.

Krystal pidió una Langosta con mantequilla acompañada de vino blanco, Mientras Katt pidió un Salmon rosado con crema blanca también con vino blanco, Fox y Falco se conformaron con un Bistec con ensalada y un Ron.

La Lince tomo atentamente las ordenes de todos ellos, y cuando ella termino de hacerlo, suspiro un segundo para luego darles un regalo a los 4.

-Listo, todo anotado, peeero no les serviré mi fina comida aquí. No, no no. Ustedes tortolitos merecen algo especial, los llevare a una mesa, que me gusta llamar "Fountain of Dreams". Siganme por favor- Dijo la lince mientras se daba vuelta y caminaba lentamente hacia una puerta dentro del lugar seguida por supuesto por los cuatro enamorados.

Al abrirla, se miraba con detenimiento a un inmenso patio con arboles enormes e iluminados por la luna, con Dos mesas completamente separas de ellas aptas para dos personas, en el centro del lugar una gran fuente con luces de neon que brillaba y reflejaba la luz de luna mientras dejaba caer su agua por toda ella y sonaba ese tranquilizante y relajante sonido del agua.

Un tiempo relativamente corto paso. O al menos eso sintieron ellos, ya que mientras esperaban su comida a manos de su Chef, Ellos empezaron a charlar sobre sus pensamientos a gran escala, su futuro, pero principalmente lo feliz que se hacían mutuamente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la puerta se abrió, y de ella salio la Lince con cuatro charolas de plata, dos de ellas en sus manos y las otra dos restante siendo equilibradas en su brazos.

Primero empezó por la mesa de Fox, mientras servia la Charola de Krystal frente de ella, y luego la charola de Fox. Para después abrirla frente a ellos. Krystal quedo sorprendida al ver el tamaño y la perfecta cocción del crustáceo. Y a Fox se le hizo agua la boca, cuando el gran trozo de carne marron apareció, estos dos alimentos estaba emanado un aroma agradable e invitándolos a comer.

-¡Provecho!- Dijo la Lince, para luego dirigirse a la otra mesa.

Cuando ella llego, hizo exactamente lo mismo que en la otra mesa, sirviendo primero la comida de Katt, abriéndola en el acto, y haciendo que a Katt se le pusieran los ojos como de plato al ver ese manjar frente a ella, Falco también tuvo la misma reacción al ver esa perfectamente cortada carne.

Era la noche perfecta para las dos parejas, una noche serena de Luna llena y con esa fresca brisa proveniente de la fuente. Finalmente después de tanto sufrimiento pasado un Dia anterior, Fox y Falco miraban con Deleite, como sus Amadas sonreían y los besaban en cada momento que podían. Ellos sabían que habían hecho algo bueno, hicieron que por lo menos un momento en su agitada agenda pudieran descanzar y relajarse. Un sentimiento de Calidez y Conforte se formo en el pecho de Ambos, El ver la cara de su amada sonreir hizo que el dolor y la pena dentro de ellos se borrara. Esta noche especial fue lo menos que podían hacer para hacerlas feliz, al fin y al cabo ellas eran la luz de ellos.

FIN.

**Tarartata…**

**Ehmmm bueno, supongo que con esto terminamos este extraño Fic, que sinceramente provino de un sueño mio (¡Gracias cabeza por llenarme de ideas locas!) Supongo que si me arriesgue mucho al escribir esto, y mas aun por que cuando uno piensa en el Dia de San Valentin, piensa mas que todo en escenas empalagosas sacadas de telenovelas. Supongo que mi punto de vista es distinto hehe, En fin…**

**Espero que les haya gustado mi "pequeña" historia y que no me maten por cambiarles tan rotundamente la personalidad a los 4 personajes, y por volver un Borracho a Barney, y un Sabio a Oscar el Basurero hehe**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**(Amor, te prometo ser mas romántico mas la próxima vez, si lo deseas nwnU)**


End file.
